String Between Us
by 10thPrinceWangEun
Summary: Apa gunanya menyesal setelah semuanya terlambat? OneShoot or perhaps 2Shoots


**Sleeping Young Master**

* * *

"Selamat datang, Tuan! Silahkan masuk!"

Chanyeol hanya balas mengangguk sedikit kemudian melangkah tegap memasuki apartemen bernuansa putih itu dengan hati berkecamuk hebat, seperti biasa. Ransel terpasang di sebelah bahu dan setelan hitam-putih beratribut aneh bekas kegiatan orientasi di kampus masih melekat di badan belum dilepas sama sekali.

"_Orang itu_ mana?" tanya Chanyeol pada asisten rumah tangga yang dengan setia mengekor di belakangnya.

"Tuan Baekhyun? Ah, dia sedang ada di kamarnya. Mau kupanggilkan?"

"Tidak perlu." Chanyeol memutar mata bosan dan tidak berkata-kata lagi sampai kakinya tiba di depan sebuah kamar. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan aroma bayi yang terlampau kuat langsung menguar ketika gagang pintunya ditarik.

Bayinya ada di sana, di dalam _crib_ dengan mainan berbagai bentuk bergelantungan di atasnya. Chanyeol melangkah dengan enggan, karena sebagai informasi, dia tidak pernah terbiasa dengan ini semua.

Makhluk kecil, mungil dan terlihat rapuh sepanjang waktu. Tubuh dengan bau aneh serupa campuran susu dan minyak-minyakan khusus bayi yang membuat hidungnya mati rasa. Dan jangan lupakan rengek dan tangisan menjengkelkan yang membuat Chanyeol tak bisa memejamkan mata di malam hari.

Dia tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan itu semua sampai kapan pun.

Padahal bayinya masih berusia dua minggu, tapi rasanya Chanyeol bagai berada di neraka selama dua _millennium_ lamanya.

"Sedang tidur, hm?" gumam Chanyeol lega. Dipandanginya bayi imut itu dengan perasaan campur aduk, lengkap dengan semua detailnya tanpa terlewat. Bagaimana bibir merah mungilnya sedikit terbuka dan dengkur kecil terdengar dari sana, bagaimana tangan kecilnya terkepal di sisi kepala dan jejak-jejak keringat tercetak di sela rambutnya yang tumbuh jarang-jarang—Chanyeol cepat-cepat memalingkan pandangan ketika ia sadar ia baru saja tersenyum kecil saat menyaksikan itu semua.

Ia tidak boleh tersenyum. Tidak, ia sudah berjanji tidak akan memberikan senyuman untuk bayi itu dan ibunya. Ibu atau ayah—apalah sebutan yang tepat, ia tidak terlalu peduli. Yang jelas, bayi tidak berdosa ini telah dilahirkan oleh _orang itu_ dan itu artinya, Chanyeol bakal membencinya juga.

"Aku sudah selesai menjenguknya dan sekarang mau beristirahat di kamarku."

Habis bilang begitu, Chanyeol membalikkan badan dan berlalu pergi. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengelus bayinya dan mengucapkan selamat tidur saja dia enggan. Asisten Kang membungkuk hormat dan membiarkan Tuan-nya pergi meski pandangan matanya menyorotkan kesedihan.

"Kasihannya Tuan Mudaku," bisik Asisten Kang sambil memperbaiki letak selimut si bayi dan mengecup kening lembutnya sepelan mungkin. Kedua orang tua bayi ini tidak ada yang peduli padanya, jadi Asisten Kang sama sekali tak keberatan menggantikan tugas mereka untuk menunggui si kecil sepanjang malam untuk memberikannya susu atau menggantikan popoknya.

Sayangnya, ini adalah hari terakhir ia bekerja di sini karena Nyonya Besar Park telah memerintahkan dirinya untuk segera angkat kaki malam ini juga.

* * *

**Eyes Closed**

* * *

Oeekk! Oeeekkkk! OOOEEEEKKKK!

Neraka Chanyeol pun telah dimulai.

Ia bergerak gelisah dalam tidur dan mencoba menutupi telinga sekuat-kuatnya dengan bantal. Minggu orientasi membuatnya super kelelahan dan pada saat ia akhirnya punya waktu tidur sebentar di malam hari, tangisan melengking itu kembali mengganggu dan membuatnya berakhir dengan mata merah dengan lingkaran hitam di bawahnya.

"Argh, sialan!"

Chanyeol melempar bantal ke sembarang arah dan mulai berjalan menghentak mendatangi sumber suara.

"Sssh, tenanglah—"

Saking bencinya, Chanyeol nyaris muntah meski hanya dengan mendengar _orang itu_ berbisik pelan pada _sesuatu_ yang tengah menangis kuat dari dalam_ crib_.

"Jangan menangis lagi, ya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh sinis ketika melihat _dia_ dengan bodohnya menggoyang-goyangkan mainan berlonceng di hadapan si bayi namun respon yang ia terima adalah tangisan yang semakin tak terkendali.

_Orang itu_ panik. Ia mencoba menyentuh si bayi dengan niat menggendongnya, namun keinginan itu diurungkan karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya tanpa membuat si kecilnya itu menangis semakin parah.

"Minggirlah kalau kau masih tak becus menjalankan tugasmu sebagai seorang _ibu_!"

_Orang itu_ serta-merta menoleh ke belakang dan manik matanya bertatapan dengan wajah sinis Chanyeol yang tengah memandanginya seperti memandangi kotoran paling menjijikkan di permukaan bumi.

"Kau juga tidak becus menjalankan tugasmu sebagai ayah!" balasnya tak mau kalah.

"Ah, menurutmu begitu?" Chanyeol terpancing. Ia melangkah masuk ke kamar dan berdiri menjulang di depan sosok yang paling ia benci itu dengan gestur arogan. Baekhyun mundur selangkah hingga pinggangnya mengenai pinggiran _crib_.

"Membiarkan kalian tinggal di apartemen semewah ini, menyediakan makanan enak dan uang berlimpah, membelikan kalian baju-baju bagus dan mahal—itu masih belum dianggap becus olehmu?"

Baekhyun memutar mata dan membuang pandangannya menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. "Itu memang sudah tugasmu, kan?"

"Lalu tugasmu apa kalau begitu? Berleha-leha di kamar sepanjang hari tanpa bisa membedakan anak menangis karena lapar atau karena popoknya basah? Cih, _ibu_ macam apa itu?"

"Aku tidak pernah minta jadi ibunya!"

"Kau pikir aku juga pernah berharap jadi ayahnya?!"

"Tapi kau yang membuatku jadi begini! Kau yang menghamiliku malam itu dan—"

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu sekarang. Sana keluar kalau kau tak bisa membantuku mendiamkan anak sialan ini!"

Chanyeol menyingkirkan tubuh ringkih Baekhyun dan memandang si bayi dengan kesal luar biasa. Harusnya ia mengangkat badan darah dagingnya dengan penuh kelembutan, mendekapnya di dada dengan kasih sayang—tapi ia tahu kalau ia tidak akan pernah mampu melakukan itu.

"Jangan kasar padanya, Park Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun ngeri ketika melihat lelaki itu mengambil anak mereka dari _crib_ dengan satu tangan. Ia ingin menghentikan gerakan lelaki itu, namun Baekhyun tahu ia tidak akan pernah menang. Tangisan si bayi kini jauh lebih melengking dari sebelumnya.

"Kubilang sana! Kau tak bisa mendiamkannya jadi biarkan aku membuat mulutnya diam dengan caraku sendiri!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" Baekhyun berteriak frustrasi. "Terserahmu saja mau melakukan apa pun padanya, aku tidak peduli!"

"Memangnya kapan kau pernah peduli? Yang kau pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya bunuh diri dengan obat tidur sialanmu itu agar kau tidak perlu menanggung beban karena memiliki anak denganku! Kalau kau memang benar-benar ingin mati, kenapa tidak lompat saja dari jendela kamarmu, hah?"

Baekhyun terhenyak dan tak bisa mencegah Chanyeol keluar kamar sambil membawa bayi mereka. Ia bisa apa? Yang lelaki itu katakan tadi memang benar adanya. Setetes airmata itu ia usap dan kakinya dibawa melangkah kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Chanyeol selalu mengecapnya tidak peduli. Jadi, dia memilih untuk menyandang gelar itu tanpa mencoba mengubah keadaan. Biarkan saja Chanyeol sibuk membuat bayi mereka diam—bukankah itu yang Mama Park inginkan? Wanita itu memang berniat menghukum mereka berdua, mengurus seorang bayi tanpa ada bantuan dari orang lain. Dua minggu adalah waktu yang wanita itu berikan untuk Asisten Kang. Baekhyun baru saja pulih dari operasinya dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan dalam mengurus bayi—kehadiran sang asisten dalam waktu singkat itu tentu saja sangat disyukuri Baekhyun meski sekarang tidak ada yang bakal membantu mereka lagi.

Biar saja, Baekhyun tidak peduli. Sesampainya di kamar, Baekhyun mengambil sesuatu dari laci, membuka tutupnya, mengambil beberapa dari isinya dan langsung menenggaknya dengan bantuan segelas air. Ia menjatuhkan diri di ranjang, membiarkan obat itu bereaksi di tubuhnya dan membuatnya serasa melayang-layang.

Tangisan sayup-sayup dari bayi mereka tak ia dengar lagi, seiring dengan mata lelahnya yang juga mulai menutup rapat.

* * *

**Thanks, My Ex**

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak, Jiyeona. Aku tidak tahu bakal jadi apa hidupku kalau bukan karena kau."

Wanita yang dipanggil Jiyeon itu menepiskan tangan sambil tersenyum manis, "Santai saja. Mengurus bayi adalah masalah kecil buatku."

Chanyeol akhirnya bisa bernafas lega setelah berjam-jam penuh derita yang menderanya. Bayi Baekhyun tak kunjung berhenti menangis meski popoknya sudah digantikan dengan yang baru. Ia juga tak mau disusui meski Chanyeol sudah memaksakan agar ujung dot itu masuk ke mulutnya. Meski ia harus bergidik ngeri karena pada akhirnya terpaksa mendekap si kecil untuk menina-bobokan, tapi usahanya tetap nihil karena tangisan itu malah semakin kuat terdengar.

Karena frustrasi, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghubungi Park Jiyeon, mantan kekasih saat masih SMP yang sudah punya dua orang anak dari hasil pernikahannya dengan orang lain dan memintanya untuk datang segera.

Hanya beberapa menit setelah diambil alih oleh perempuan itu, si bayi dengan cepatnya bisa terdiam dan sekarang sudah terlelap dengan pulasnya di dalam _crib_. Jiyeon bilang susu yang Chanyeol buatkan suhunya terlampau panas hingga bayi itu tak bisa meminumnya. Popok yang Chanyeol pakaikan juga terlalu ketat hingga membuat si bayi merasa tak nyaman. Dan lagi, Chanyeol masih tidak sabaran dalam mengasuh anak hingga manusia mungil yang baru berusia dua minggu itu tak bisa berhenti menangis karena terus-terusan dibentak oleh sang ayah.

"Kalau begitu, aku sudah bisa pulang, kan?"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya. "Tidak bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama?"

Mantan kekasih lelaki itu tersenyum lembut, "Ada suami dan anak-anakku yang sedang menungguku di rumah. Maaf, tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa."

"Bagaimana kalau dia kembali menangis dan membuatku kerepotan padahal besok pagi aku harus pergi ke kampus?"

"Tinggal panggil saja _ibunya_, gampang kan?" Jiyeon mengerling dengan niat menggoda. Meski sudah menjadi bekas pacar, tapi Chanyeol masih sering menelepon meski itu hanya sekedar untuk mengadukan betapa bencinya lelaki itu pada _ibu _sang bayi. Jiyeon sudah tahu semuanya, tapi sebagai wanita dengan martabat baik, ia mencoba untuk tidak mencampuri terlalu jauh. Kedatangannya ke apartemen Chanyeol awalnya ingin ia tolak mentah-mentah, tapi tangisan melengking yang ia dengar saat bertelepon dengan lelaki itu membuatnya tidak tega.

"Hah, _ibu_ apanya? Cepatlah pergi kalau begitu, aku tidak mau membahas tentang _orang itu_ saat ini."

Jiyeon terkekeh dan mulai mengemasi barangnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Supirku sudah terlalu lama menunggu di bawah."

"Jiyeona—"

"Chan—"

"Sebentar."

Jiyeon membiarkan saja dirinya dipeluk karena ia tahu, Chanyeol sedang butuh sandaran saat ini. Tapi semuanya ada batasan, kau tahu? Ia cepat-cepat berkelit pergi ketika lelaki itu ingin mengecup keningnya dalam-dalam.

* * *

**Just Go, Then**

* * *

Namun sesungguhnya, neraka di rumah ini tidak hanya terjadi di malam hari. Pagi hari tidak ada bedanya. Atau bisa dikatakan, sepanjang waktu adalah neraka. Mereka terus saja beradu mulut, saling menyalahkan satu sama lain—begitu seterusnya karena keduanya merasa diri merekalah yang paling benar. Pagi ini, Chanyeol meledak hebat karena ia bangun terlalu siang dan pergi ke kampus pun sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi.

"Kau mau bertanggung-jawab kalau perkuliahanku jadi tidak lancar hanya karena tidak ikut orientasi satu hari, hah?"

Baekhyun memutar mata sambil melipat tangan di dada. "Bolos satu hari tidak akan membuatmu dikeluarkan dari kampus! Jangan berlebihan!"

"Tahu apa kau tentang dunia perkuliahan? Tahu apa kau tentang senior-senior menyebalkan yang tidak akan membiarkanku belajar dengan tenang hanya karena tidak menghadiri kegiatan bodoh itu, hah?"

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa—"

"Makanya, diam saja kalau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Park Chanyeol, seandainya saja kau tidak membuatku hamil dan membuatku terpenjara di tempat ini, pasti aku juga sudah merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak kuliahan sekarang!"

"Membuatmu hamil? Memenjarakanmu di tempat ini? Kau ini lucu sekali, Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa kau terus-terusan menyalahkanku atas semua hal yang terjadi karena kebodohanmu?"

"Kebodohanku? Jadi menurutmu pemerkosaan yang kualami adalah karena kebodohanku? Begitu?"

"Hei, kuperjelas—aku tidak pernah memperkosamu, Byun," kata Chanyeol dengan penekanan di setiap kata. "Pantat gatalmu itu saja yang dengan sukarela menerima setiap lelaki yang datang dan aku hanya sedang sial karena secara kebetulan kau akhirnya mengandung bayiku!"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi menyakitinya dengan kata-kata. Ia terpojok dan Chanyeol tersenyum puas karena telah membuat lawannya mati kutu hingga badannya mulai gemetaran.

"Dan lagi—" Chanyeol menghujamnya dengan sorot mata penuh penghinaan. "—aku tidak pernah memenjarakanmu di rumahku. Kau ada di sini karena aku hanya mencoba untuk bertanggung-jawab atas kalian. Menampungmu saat kau sedang hamil, memberimu apapun yang kau butuhkan—dan setelah bayimu lahir, aku masih berbaik hati mau menghidupi kalian berdua dengan uang tabunganku sendiri. Kalau kau merasa terpenjara, kenapa tidak pergi saja, heh?"

Baekhyun tak mampu menatap Chanyeol lama-lama. Saat ia menunduk, setetes airmatanya jatuh membasahi lantai.

"Sana pergi, pulang saja ke rumah sewamu yang tak layak huni itu dan kembalilah menjadi pelacur menjijikkan yang menjajakan pantatnya untuk semua orang!"

Chanyeol benar-benar puas dan di sisi lain, perasaan Baekhyun luar biasa hancur tanpa ia sadari.

"A-aku boleh pergi?" bisik lelaki mungil itu lirih. Airmata jatuh semakin banyak.

"Kenapa tidak? Pergi sajalah karena kau tak diinginkan di sini dan kalau boleh, bawa saja anakmu itu bersamamu. Kalian berdua hanya pengganggu dan aku bakal sangat berterima kasih kalau kalian berhenti menjadi parasit dalam hidupku!"

Chanyeol telah puas dengan segala ucapannya dan ia langsung berlalu dari sana setelah melihat Baekhyun mulai terisak-isak sambil berdiri menutupi wajah.

Nyaris setiap hari seperti ini. Adu mulut akan usai dengan Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi menangis tapi Chanyeol tak pernah merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

* * *

**Goodbye! Don't Ever Come Back!**

* * *

Baekhyun sudah siap dengan koper-kopernya lengkap dengan bayi berada dalam gendongan di depan tubuh ketika Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dengan rambut acak-acakan. Lelaki itu baru saja selesai dengan tidur sore terbaiknya karena tadi malam ia tidak bisa beristirahat dengan cukup. Dan ketika hendak pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum, pemandangan dimana Baekhyun tengah kerepotan menggeret dua koper besarnya ke dekat pintu sambil menggendong bayi mereka adalah hal pertama yang ia temui.

"Mau pergi, hah?" ledek Chanyeol yang datang dengan sebotol besar air putih dalam genggaman. Ia duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan santainya dan menonton Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Bukankah itu keinginanmu?" balas Baekhyun tak kalah sinis.

"_Well_, baguslah kalau akhirnya kau pergi. Kenapa tidak melakukannya dari dulu-dulu saja?"

Baekhyun merasa tak harus menyahuti perkataan Chanyeol lebih jauh lagi. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan semuanya. Lima bulan hidup bersama Chanyeol dengan menanggung siksaan batin yang teramat berat membuatnya merasa ia telah sampai pada titik puncaknya sekarang.

Chanyeol benar. Kenapa ia tidak pergi saja dari dulu? Bukankah sekarang mereka juga tidak terikat status apa-apa selain fakta bahwa bayi ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat takdir mereka terpaut?

"Baiklah, selamat tinggal, Park Chanyeol! Kami pergi dan semoga hidupmu bahagia!" Baekhyun yang telah selesai dengan semua kesibukannya berdiri di depan pintu apartemen yang terbuka untuk memberikan salam terakhir.

"_Uh hm_! Selamat tinggal!" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan gaya yang benar-benar menjengkelkan. "Jangan pernah kembali lagi, ya?!"

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Kami tidak akan kembali padamu sampai kapan pun. Ah, aku sudah mendaftarkan bayi ini untuk diadopsi sejak jauh—jauh hari dan mereka akan menjemputnya untuk dibawa ke luar negeri lima hari dari sekarang."

"Oh."

"Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal."

Baekhyun menutup pintu dan Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega setelahnya. Ia menyandarkan kepala di sofa dan memejamkan mata tanpa beban. Suara hujan dan petir sambung-menyambung dari balik jendela terdengar bagai nyanyian alam yang indah dan Chanyeol merasa ingin melanjutkan kembali tidurnya yang sempat tertunda. Memang, hidup tanpa dua orang parasit itu adalah yang terbaik melebihi apapun.

* * *

**It Must Be So Painful**

* * *

Sudah seperti kewajiban, Chanyeol akan merasa bagai di neraka terutama saat malam menjelang. Tidak pernah ada ketenangan dalam hidupnya. Baekhyun dan bayinya memang tidak di sini lagi. Tapi Mama Park baru saja menelepon kalau kedua orang yang ia benci itu sedang ada di rumah sakit dan Chanyeol diharuskan untuk pergi ke sana secepat mungkin.

Sampai detik ini Chanyeol masih belum bisa menduga ibunya berada di pihak siapa. Ia tahu betul Mama Park juga tidak menyukai Baekhyun, tapi ia sendiri yang memaksa Chanyeol untuk bertanggung-jawab hingga bayi itu akhirnya lahir. Ia pikir ibunya juga tidak peduli, tapi ternyata wanita itu sendirilah yang mengabarkan tentang apa yang baru saja Baekhyun alami seolah-olah orangtuanya itu mengawasi mereka selama dua puluh empat jam penuh.

"Orang-orang menemukannya pingsan di tengah hujan dengan bayi yang terus meraung dalam dekapannya. Luka bekas operasinya belum sepenuhnya sembuh dan kami menemukan adanya infeksi di sana, sepertinya sudah sejak berhari-hari lalu. Dia perlu dirawat secara intensif karena infeksi semacam itu bisa berakibat fatal kalau penanganannya terlambat."

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus bereaksi macam apa ketika mendengar penjelasan dokter barusan.

"Dan bayinya—dia juga tengah dirawat karena demam tinggi yang membuatnya sempat mengalami kejang saat pertama kali dibawa ke sini."

Dokter itu kemudian berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terduduk sendirian di kursi panjang yang ada di koridor sepi itu. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, pria itu memutuskan untuk melihat bayinya duluan karena orang yang paling ia benci akan disisakan di paling akhir saja.

Akan tetapi, Chanyeol tidak diizinkan menyentuh bayinya, berada dekat dengannya saja tidak. Mereka menempatkan bayi itu di dalam boks di ruangan besar bersama bayi-bayi lain. Tidak ada nama di sana, karena mereka memang belum memberinya nama. Jadi, mereka hanya menuliskan _Bayi Tuan Byun_ di gelang tangannya sebagai penanda.

Si cengeng yang biasanya selalu menangis itu hanya tergolek lemah, sesekali bergerak pelan dan membuat ringisan kecil yang tidak bisa Chanyeol dengar. Jendela bening namun tebal ini membuat ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain memandanginya dari jauh.

Pasti sakit sekali, pikirnya. Chanyeol tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berjalan di bawah guyuran hujan lebat dan ikut terjatuh saat tubuh Baekhyun jatuh pingsan menghantam tanah. Ia tidak mau membayangkan berapa lama bayi itu meraung-raung sampai orang-orang akhirnya datang menolong—ia sama sekali tidak sanggup membayangkannya.

"Untuk apa merasa bersalah? Dia pergi karena keinginannya sendiri dan bukan aku yang memaksanya untuk pergi."

Dan saat Chanyeol merasa ada serpihan rasa bersalah yang menyeruak di dalam dada, ia cepat-cepat mencari pembenaran atas kelakuannya sendiri. Ia berlalu pergi untuk gantian menjenguk Baekhyun.

* * *

**Our Story**

* * *

Tahun lalu, mereka masihlah teman satu sekolah, bahkan satu kelas. Meski bukan dalam artian teman yang sering kumpul bersama untuk berhura-hura, memang. Namun setidaknya, terlibat dalam tugas kelompok selama beberapa kali membuat mereka saling mengenal lebih jauh daripada hanya sekedar tahu nama masing-masing.

Chanyeol adalah tipe senior SMA kelas tiga yang persis seperti imajinasi kalian selama ini.

Ketua OSIS, pebasket keren, langganan juara satu umum tiap semesternya, pria paling tampan di sekolah, aktif dalam _band_—keluarga Park memang telah mempersiapkan putra bungsu mereka sebagai penerus di perusahaan, jadi semua yang ada dalam diri Park Chanyeol adalah yang terbaik.

Dan Baekhyun—dia biasa-biasa saja. Ini bukan cerita tentang si kaya dan si miskin yang makin lama terasa semakin membosankan untuk diikuti. Baekhyun bukanlah orang miskin, tapi tidak bisa dibilang kaya kalau disejajarkan dengan Park Chanyeol. Semua yang ada di dirinya berada di garis rata-rata, mungkin lebih sedikit kalau kita berbicara tentang parasnya yang menawan.

Pertemanan mereka berdua bertambah dekat semenjak Sehun, salah satu sahabat Chanyeol yang urutannya di sekolah berada di peringkat atas kalau soal berganti-ganti pacar, resmi menjadi kekasih Baekhyun entah bagaimana caranya. Lelaki mungil yang pada dasarnya anak baik-baik itu kemudian sering diajak oleh Sehun untuk bergabung dalam kelompok mereka, mengunjungi klub-klub malam yang seharusnya belum boleh mereka datangi, menikmati minuman-minuman keras, mencobai obat-obatan terlarang—Chanyeol turut berada dalam kelompok itu, namun ambisinya untuk menjadi penerus Park membuatnya memiliki pengendalian diri yang hebat. Biasanya, pria itu hanya akan duduk diam menikmati dentuman musik tanpa benar-benar mengikuti apa yang sahabat-sahabat gilanya lakukan di tempat penuh maksiat itu.

Sayangnya, paras dan kemolekan tubuh Baekhyun membuat semua orang dalam kelompok itu hilang kendali. Malam itu, Sehun membuat _private party_ tergila yang pernah ada sebagai perayaan atas kelulusan mereka dan disitulah tali takdir itu mulai bergerak mengikat dua orang di antaranya.

Sehun yang sedang _tinggi_ menyuntikkan sesuatu ke pembuluh darah Baekhyun dan pria Byun itu kehilangan akal sehat dalam waktu cepat. Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol—pemain utama dalam kelompok anak-anak kaya itu tak kalah gilanya. Badan mungil Baekhyun jadi bulan-bulanan mereka, disentuh di sana-sini, diraba di sana-sini—si Byun hanya bisa mengerang pasrah waktu itu, dioper kesana-kemari karena orang-orang sungguh penasaran akan betapa kenyal dan lembutnya bokong sintal itu. Tak ubahnya seperti pelacur-pelacur muda yang sengaja Sehun datangkan sebagai penghibur untuk tamu yang lain, bibir Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya mendesah meresapi semua perlakuan yang ia dapatkan.

Yang tersisa keesokan harinya adalah Baekhyun yang menangis hebat karena harga dirinya telah habis seiring dengan berakhirnya pesta yang ditandai dengan berseraknya kondom bekas, botol minuman kosong, dan sperma-sperma kering dimana-mana.

Ketika para peserta acara gila itu telah kembali pada kewarasan mereka, tak ada seorang pun yang merasa bertanggung-jawab atas bekas-bekas ciuman yang membiru di sekujur tubuh Baekhyun dan kesakitan yang teramat sangat yang ia rasakan di bagian _itu_.

Sama ketika sebulan kemudian Baekhyun dinyatakan hamil. Semua orang yang ia ingat sempat menyentuhnya satu persatu hilang dari peredaran—pura-pura lupa kalau tangan merekalah yang mempreteli pakaiannya waktu itu dan bibir merekalah yang mengecupi setiap senti kulitnya dengan rakus.

Bersama ayah-ibunya yang murka, Baekhyun dipertemukan dengan Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol, beserta orangtua mereka di suatu tempat dan keputusan akhirnya diambil. Saat kandungan Baekhyun memasuki minggu ke-13, tes DNA dilakukan dan akhirnya sebuah nama keluar sebagai orang yang paling bertanggung-jawab atas semuanya.

Papa Park menghajar Chanyeol habis-habisan dan Mama Park sempat pingsan karena putra yang ia banggakan ternyata punya kelakuan bagai binatang di belakangnya. Chanyeol bilang ia dijebak, pria itu memberontak dan bahkan kabur dari rumah karena menolak disandingkan dengan si Byun. Si Tuan Muda pun dijemput pulang secara paksa dan dengan beberapa syarat, akhirnya ia setuju tinggal bersama Baekhyun hingga bayinya lahir.

Tapi tidak pernah ada pernikahan di antara mereka.

Namun, tak peduli seberapa hebatnya mereka semua memutar balikkan fakta, Chanyeol tak akan pernah bisa menghapuskan satu kenyataan besar yang ia sembunyikan tentang kejadian malam itu.

Baekhyun memang disentuh oleh semua orang, tapi Park Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya yang bertanggung-jawab atas benih yang tumbuh di rahim pria istimewa itu. Ya, mulutnya memang selalu memojokkan betapa binalnya Baekhyun kepada orang-orang di malam itu, tapi rekaman kamera tersembunyi yang entah diletakkan oleh siapa di dalam kamar laknat itu bersaksi hal yang sebenarnya.

Byun yang berada di bawah pengaruh obat digendong masuk ke kamar oleh seseorang dan dicumbui di seluruh badan. Dari awal hingga akhir, hanya Park Chanyeol-lah yang menghujamkan _miliknya_ ke tubuh Byun Baekhyun, tidak ada orang lain. Itulah kenyataannya.

Chanyeol tahu jelas itu. Meski ia juga dibawah pengaruh alkohol, namun Baekhyun yang begitu ketat dan nikmat pada waktu itu telah membuatnya bertambah gila. Dia ingin menyimpan Baekhyun untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi kebenciannya pada Baekhyun malah membuatnya tega mengarang cerita, menjadikan dirinya seolah-olah sebagai korban terbesar dan melimpahkan kesalahan yang terjadi malam itu pada si lelaki Byun.

Statusnya sebagai pewaris Park dipertaruhkan dan dia terpaksa bertanggung-jawab karena tak ingin kehilangan apa yang seharusnya jadi miliknya. Dia bahkan harus terlambat satu semester dalam memasuki universitas karena sibuk mengurus Baekhyun yang kehamilannya semakin hari semakin membesar. Tidak bisa dibilang mengurus, sebenarnya. Karena selama mereka tinggal bersama dibawah satu atap, Baekhyun selalu saja berjuang sendirian.

Hah, Tuan Muda Park Chanyeol kita ini tentu saja tidak mau disalahkan, jadi dia akan selalu mencari pembenaran atas kesalahannya.

* * *

**For the First Time In Forever**

* * *

Meski ia telah melihat bagaimana Baekhyun tergolek tanpa daya di ranjang rumah sakit itu, Chanyeol tetap tak merasa kejadian ini terjadi sebagian karena kesalahannya. Baekhyun sendiri yang ingin pergi, dan hujan-petir waktu itu bukan dia yang membuatnya—itu bukan salah Chanyeol, kan?

Keberadaan Chanyeol di sana bertepatan dengan para suster yang hendak menggantikan perban yang menempel di bagian bawah perut Baekhyun—itu adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol menyadari ada luka memanjang yang masih tampak baru tercetak di sana.

Luka yang tercipta karena Baekhyun telah merelakan kulitnya disayat-sayat agar bayi mereka terlahir ke dunia ini dengan selamat. Ia bergidik ngeri ketika melihat bagaimana para suster membersihkan bekas lukanya, membubuhkan salep, dan membalutnya lagi dengan rapi pakai perban.

Kalau diingat-ingat, Chanyeol bahkan tidak ada di sana ketika Baekhyun berada di ruang operasi. Ia sedang ke Jepang untuk bersenang-senang dengan para gadis di klub malam favoritnya—menghabiskan masa liburan sebelum dia akhirnya masuk kuliah. Baekhyun berjuang sendirian—kedua orangtuanya memilih untuk tidak peduli karena pria itu dianggap telah mencoreng nama baik keluarga. Orangtua Chanyeol—hah, mereka yang memfasilitasi persalinan Baekhyun, jadi, memberinya perawatan nomor satu dirasa sudah cukup dan mendampinginya di rumah sakit bukanlah sesuatu yang diperlukan. Asisten Kang diutus untuk datang setelah persalinan usai karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya mengurus bayi.

Perjuangan Baekhyun sangat berat, tapi Chanyeol tidak mau tahu akan hal itu.

"Eungh..."

Kening itu berkerut dalam seolah menahan rasa sakit yang menyiksa bahkan saat kedua matanya belum terbuka sempurna. Kepalanya terkulai ke samping dan tangan kurusnya tanpa sadar bergerak menuju perut. Ia meringis sekali lagi.

Chanyeol tahu, lukanya pasti terasa sangat sakit meski sudah diobati berkali-kali.

"Kau... butuh sesuatu?" Suara Chanyeol nyaris hilang ditelan udara karena ia masih terlalu gengsi untuk menanyakannya keras-keras. Untung saja Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya sadar, jadi pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan tidak terlalu ia perhatikan.

"Hei, jangan duduk dulu!"

Mereka bersentuhan. Chanyeol setengah memeluk Baekhyun yang mencoba untuk duduk dan turun dari ranjang, sedangkan Baekhyun yang masih lunglai hanya bisa bertumpu pada tubuh si lelaki tinggi tanpa daya. Sekian detik kemudian, Byun tersadar penuh dan berniat melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol, namun pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba malah menimbulkan rasa nyeri yang semakin parah di bekas operasinya.

"Makanya jangan keras kepala kalau kuperingatkan!" Meski bersungut, Chanyeol membantu lelaki itu untuk berbaring kembali dengan gerakan yang sangat hati-hati.

"A-anakku?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. Berbicara dengan Chanyeol adalah hal yang paling ia hindari, tapi saat ini hanya pria itulah yang bisa ia tanyai tentang keberadaan bayinya.

"Anakku mana?"

Baekhyun masih ingat—ia menggeret koper-kopernya di tengah hujan dengan bayi kecil yang ia gendong di depan dada. Dia adalah _ibu _yang lalai. Hujan memang menyembunyikan airmatanya, namun anaknya tak mampu bersembunyi dari serbuan deras dan dinginnya butiran air tersebut. Baekhyun panik. Luka bekas operasinya terasa membara dan bayi dalam gendongannya kini menangis dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Itu adalah hal terakhir yang dia ingat.

"Dia ada sana—sedang beristirahat dengan tenang sekarang."

"Oh, tidak!" Baekhyun kembali bercucuran airmata. Bayinya tidak selamat—itulah yang ia pikirkan detik ini. Terkenang lagi sembilan bulan penuh perjuangan yang Baekhyun lewati bersama manusia kecil yang bertumbuh di dirinya itu—hanya ada mereka berdua selama ini. Memikirkan masa depan bersama bayinya sama sekali tidak pernah Baekhyun lakukan—alasannya adalah karena ia takut tidak bisa memberikan penghidupan yang layak. Namun kalau pada akhirnya si bayi pergi meninggalkannya, yang tersisa dalam diri Baekhyun hanyalah luka.

Perjuangannya sia-sia sekarang. Kebodohannya telah membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Hei—" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi sembab itu dan mencoba membuat Baekhyun memandang ke arahnya. "—menangis akan memberi tekanan di daerah perut dan bekas lukamu akan bertambah sakit,"

"Untuk apa kau peduli lukaku sakit atau tidak?!" Dengan sisa tenaga, Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dan lagi-lagi berusaha untuk duduk.

"Siapa bilang aku peduli?" sergah Chanyeol tak mau kalah. "Aku hanya mencoba memberi tahu!"

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu beritahu aku dimana mereka menyimpan mayat anakku!"

Chanyeol tertegun. "Ma-mayat? Mayat siapa katamu?"

Sejak awal mereka tinggal serumah, kesalah-pahaman adalah hal biasa yang terjadi setiap saat. Rasa benci yang mereka simpan untuk satu sama lain membuat segalanya menjadi serba salah. Baekhyun tak pernah terlihat benar di mata Chanyeol dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Padahal, komunikasi yang baik bisa membuat keadaan berubah menjadi baik pula. Sayang, berkomunikasi adalah salah satu hal yang mereka hindari karena yang terjadi selanjutnya hanyalah pertengkaran seperti hari-hari biasa.

"Ba-bayiku—tunjukkan aku dimana mereka menyimpan mayat bayiku, Park Chanyeol—"

Untuk pertama kalinya—bahkan Chanyeol sendiri tak pernah merasa terenyuh melihat airmata di wajah Baekhyun—namun kali ini, dia merasa dadanya terasa sakit menyesakkan ketika menyadari sorot yang terpancar di mata itu begitu penuh duka.

"Di-dia bahkan belum punya nama—hiks, aku yang membuatnya seperti itu—kenapa dia harus meninggalkanku secepat ini?"

"Tunggu, apa aku pernah mengatakan bayimu meninggal?"

"Tadi kau bilang dia sedang beristirahat dengan tenang—"

"Lalu kenapa kau harus histeris seperti ini? Bukankah dia memang sedang beristirahat dengan tenang sekarang? Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Bukankah itu artinya bayiku sudah tidak ada lagi?" Baekhyun mengusap matanya untuk melihat Chanyeol lebih jelas. "Bukankah itu artinya dia sudah pergi ke _sana_?" telunjuknya terarah ke atas.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, "Dia memang ada di atas sana—di lantai lima. Dokter bilang dia mengalami demam tinggi, tapi jangan khawatir karena mereka telah memberikan perawatan terbaik untuknya—"

"Ka-kalau begitu—bayiku masih hidup?"

"Bayi _kita_ masih hidup."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga, Baekhyun menubruk dada Chanyeol untuk memberikan pelukan sekuat yang ia bisa dan lelaki yang dipeluknya sama sekali tidak memberikan penolakan.

* * *

**Farewell**

* * *

_Baby_ Byun menggeliat ketika seorang suster meletakkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi roda. Berjalan jauh dikhawatirkan bisa membuat lukanya bertambah parah, jadi Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk mengambilkan kursi roda dan mendorong Baekhyun sampai ke tempat dimana bayi mereka berada.

"Obatnya bekerja dengan baik dan dia sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang, tinggal perlu beristirahat lebih agar bisa pulih dengan cepat," kata suster itu sambil tersenyum ketika memandangi wajah si bayi.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak karena telah merawat anakku, Suster _nim_—"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Tuan, itu memang sudah tugas kami di sini. Berterima kasihlah pada _Baby _Byun karena dia telah tumbuh menjadi bayi yang kuat dan menggemaskan seperti ini—"

Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum haru dan mencoba mendekap putranya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus memberikan waktu untuk kalian berdua. Kalau begitu, aku pamit sebentar." Suster itu memberi anggukan pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri canggung di belakang pria itu—dia kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan kecil yang menjadi tempat dimana _Baby_ Byun dirawat selama beberapa hari ke depan.

Selama bermenit-menit, Chanyeol hanya bisa memandangi interaksi Baekhyun dan bayinya tanpa ada niatan untuk bergabung sama sekali. Kalau pun dia ingin bergabung, nantinya pasti bakalan canggung dan Baekhyun pasti tidak akan suka detik-detik berharga yang ia miliki jadi terganggu.

Apalagi—si bayi akan diadopsi dalam waktu dekat. Baekhyun pasti ingin menghabiskan saat-saat terakhir berdua saja dengan bayinya.

"Kenapa masih di sini? Sana, pulanglah. Bukankah besok kau harus pergi kuliah?" kata Baekhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu menggaruk tengkuk, "Kau tidak butuh apa-apa lagi?"

"Aku hanya butuh kau pergi dari sini secepatnya—"

"Oke, baiklah."

Meski merasa sedikit kesal, Chanyeol akhirnya bergerak menuju pintu dengan langkah malas-malasan. Bukannya menerima ucapan terimakasih karena sudah datang ke rumah sakit, Baekhyun malah mengusirnya tanpa hati—padahal, sekitar dua jam lalu mereka baru saja berpelukan.

Chanyeol cepat-cepat menghilangkan bagian yang terakhir itu dari pikirannya.

"Ah, sebagian mainannya masih tertinggal di rumah. Mau kubawakan ke sini?" tanya Chanyeol beberapa langkah sebelum ia mencapai pintu.

"Tidak usah. Orangtua barunya yang super kaya akan membelikan dia mainan yang lebih bagus nantinya. Buang saja ke tong sampah kalau kau ada waktu."

"Dia benar-benar akan diadopsi?"

"Hm."

"Apa kau bakal dapat uang dari hasil mengirimkan bayimu untuk diasuh orang lain? Apa mereka akan memberimu uang dalam jumlah besar?"

"Kenapa? Mau bagi dua denganku?"

"Buatmu saja. Lalu, mau kau apakan uang itu nantinya?"

"Mau kupakai untuk operasi plastik karena sama seperti kau—aku juga sangat membenci wajahku. Aku mau mengubahnya menjadi wajah yang tidak bakal dikenali oleh siapa pun. Aku benci dianggap sebagai jalang, jadi aku harus mengubah semuanya untuk memulai hidup baru."

Chanyeol tertegun, "Begitukah?"

"Hm."

"Baiklah kalau itu memang keputusanmu. Aku pergi, selamat tinggal."

Baekhyun tak merasa ia harus membalas ucapan Chanyeol, karena sekarang perhatiannya terpusat pada si menggemaskan yang bibirnya sekarang mencecap-cecap lucu di dekapannya itu.

"Lapar, ya?" Baekhyun memberikan jarinya dan si bayi langsung menyedotnya dengan rakus. "Maafkan aku, ya? Aku kurang memperhatikanmu sejak kau lahir, itu memang salahku."

Baekhyun masih belum merasa pantas menyebut dirinya sebagai Mama, Papa atau apalah itu—bukankah selama ini dia juga kurang bisa menjalankan tugasnya sebagai orangtua? Lagipula, perpisahan mereka sudah di depan mata. Baekhyun tak ingin ikatan di antara mereka bertambah kuat, karena nanti akan susah untuk membuatnya lupa pada makhluk menggemaskan itu. Orang-orang itu akan membawa bayinya pergi jauh. Baekhyun merasa perlu meminimalisir rasa sayang dalam bentuk apapun karena tidak ingin ia menyesal belakangan atas keputusannya memberikan bayi itu pada orang asing.

"Yang tadi itu namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia itu—ayah kandungmu." Bahkan untuk menyebut kalimat itu saja lidah Baekhyun kelunya bukan main. "Aku tidak ingin berbicara banyak tentangnya. Dia itu menyebalkan."

"Dan aku, Byun Baekhyun. Kau tidak perlu mengingatku, aku bukan orang baik-baik yang perlu bertahan lama dalam kenanganmu. Meski demikian, kau pernah berada dalam tubuhku dan kita berjuang bersama-sama selama sembilan bulan lebih lamanya. Haha—apa kau ingat pernah menendangi perutku dari dalam dulu?" Baekhyun tertawa hambar namun airmatanya malah menetes keluar.

"Nanti tumbuhlah menjadi anak baik dan pintar, oke? Jangan nakal dan turutilah keinginan orangtua barumu. Kau akan hidup dengan bahagia, aku akan selalu mendoakanmu dari sini. Janji?"

Bayi itu mulai merengek karena jari Baekhyun bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya kenyang. Untungnya sebelum pergi tadi, suster sempat membuatkan persediaan susu yang diletakkan di atas meja. Meski masih canggung, Baekhyun menyusui bayinya sambil terus mengajaknya berbincang.

"Aku tidak suka mentimun. Entahlah nanti kau bakal mewarisi sifatku yang itu atau tidak, tapi kuharap kau bukanlah bocah yang terlalu pemilih untuk soal makanan."

Bayi itu meminum susu yang Baekhyun berikan dengan lahap sambil menatapi wajahnya meski pandangannya masih belum fokus.

"..."

"Aku juga tidak tahan terhadap dingin. Jangan lupa untuk berpakaian yang tebal saat kau mendapatkan salju pertamamu, oke? Jangan berlarian diatasnya karena kau bisa jatuh tergelincir, berjalanlah yang pelan, mengerti?"

"..."

"Dan lagi—jangan ingat aku kalau suatu hari nanti kita bertemu lagi. Punya orangtua sepertiku hanya akan membuatmu dicibir orang-orang. Kau mengerti kan maksudku?"

"..."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan melanjutkan hidup dengan baik setelah mereka membawamu pergi. Kakek dan Nenekmu sudah tidak menerimaku menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka, kemungkinan besar aku akan kembali ke rumah sewa kecil kita dan mulai mencari pekerjaan. Uhm, apakah menjadi pelayan di restoran menurutmu cocok untukku?"

"..."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menginjakkan kaki di rumah Park Chanyeol sampai kapan pun. Kalau nanti kau sudah pergi, tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk bertemu dengannya. Apa? Mencari kekasih baru? Hah, itu tidak akan terjadi, _Son_! Aku akan tetap sendiri sepanjang hidupku karena terlibat dalam percintaan hanya akan membuatku terluka."

Mereka begitu asyik menikmati saat-saat terakhir sampai tidak sadar Park Chanyeol berada di balik pintu itu, mendengarkan semuanya sambil terduduk lesu menahan sesak di dada.

* * *

**Separated**

* * *

Di hari ke-lima Baekhyun dan bayinya dirawat di rumah sakit, perpisahan itu akhirnya datang juga. Seperti biasa, hanya ada Baekhyun seorang karena Park Chanyeol sama sekali tak pernah menampakkan batang hidung semenjak malam itu.

Yang akan menjadi orangtua baru untuk putranya adalah sepasang suami dari China, mereka memperkenalkan diri sebagai keluarga Wu. Baekhyun tidak terlalu banyak berbicara selain memberikan satu pelukan terhangat dan ciuman penuh cinta sebelum mereka membawa pergi sang bayi.

"Tolong jaga dan sayangi dia seperti anak kandung kalian sendiri," Baekhyun berpesan pada Wu Yifan, pria yang lebih tinggi yang langsung dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan mantap.

"Sudah pasti, Tuan Byun. Lihat saja, belum apa-apa suami kecilku sudah tampak tak bisa dipisahkan dari bayi barunya," ujar Yifan sambil terkekeh ketika melirik Luhan, lelaki yang lebih mungil yang sekarang sibuk mengecupi wajah bayi Baekhyun dengan sorot mata berbinar-binar.

"Luhan tidak seberuntung dirimu yang bisa mengandung bayi. Kami sudah menikah selama tiga tahun dan mendaftar untuk program adopsi, namun tak ada satu pun yang menarik hati Luhan. Bayimu adalah yang pertama yang bisa membuatnya menangis rindu minta bertemu sejak awal dia melihat fotonya."

Baekhyun tersenyum getir.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku turut bahagia kalau kalian menyukainya."

"Bolehkah kuberi dia nama Ziyu?" Luhan yang sedari tadi tersedot oleh pesona si bayi akhirnya buka suara. "Dan bolehkah kita menjadi saudara, Tuan Byun? Tidak—maukah kau ikut kami ke China dan kita bertiga akan mengurus bayi ini bersama-sama?"

Tentu saja Baekhyun menolak usulan yang terakhir itu.

"Ziyu adalah nama yang indah dan aku merasa terhormat sekali jika kita menjadi saudara, Luhan _ssi_. Akan tetapi, tidak mengetahui bahwa aku adalah _ibunya_ adalah yang terbaik untuk Ziyu." Baekhyun tertunduk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka membawa Ziyu pergi setelah memastikan segala dokumen dan urusannya beres. Yang tersisa hanyalah Baekhyun di kamar rawatnya yang memandang kosong ke arah jendela. Rasanya begitu hampa, sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya kini telah dibawa pergi.

Ia baru sadar bayinya adalah satu-satunya sumber kekuatan yang ia miliki. Tapi sumber itu kini telah pergi dan mustahil untuk mendapatkannya kembali.

Pasangan Wu berjanji bakal sering-sering menghubungi Baekhyun untuk meng-_update_ perkembangan terbaru Ziyu—namun dia tidak terlalu antusias tentang hal itu. Ziyu kini adalah anak mereka dan Baekhyun merasa dia sudah tidak punya hak untuk tahu lebih jauh tentang putranya itu.

Biarlah bekas operasi yang masih terasa menyakitkan itu menjadi bukti bahwa Ziyu pernah berjuang bersamanya.

Baekhyun menyeka airmata untuk yang kesekian kali. Meski dia belum direkomendasikan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit, namun pria itu berhasil menyelinap keluar dan pergi dari sana masih dengan menggunakan seragam pasiennya.

Selamat tinggal, Park Chanyeol.

Selamat tinggal, Ziyu-ku.

**Home, 9th of August, 2019**

**Apa-apaan yang kutulis ini, LOL**


End file.
